Hands to Myself
by Avdal
Summary: Every morning Rey wakes up first before Kylo, then one day she makes the misguided choice to sleep in late. She was a fool to ever trust him to behave himself...


Kylo woke up rock hard.

Nothing about that was specifically unusual. Morning erections had been a common part of his early life from adolescence onwards. Only in more recent years had they stopped being a daily guarantee and certainty.

Then, of course, he'd started sleeping next to the love of his life and rising to meet the dawn had come back with a vengeance. Rey somehow - and Kylo genuinely wasn't sure how because it all happened in a blur of love, hate, and frantically discarded clothing – but Rey had somehow become a fixture in his bed.

What was different about this morning in particular was that Rey was still asleep. They both rose early, but she always bolted out from under the covers before his roving hands had much more chance than to tweak her nipples hopefully.

Her sprinting off into the fresher was not without its advantages. Either it would allow him a few minutes to take care of his insistent problem by himself, or, if he was very lucky and she forgot to lock the door, he could join her and tempt her for morning shower sex before breakfast.

Today, however, was a first. Today Rey hadn't streaked out of their bed in a dizzying blur of activity. Instead, she was still curled up against him. Her arms were wrapped around his chest and her legs tightly squeezing his thigh. One of his hands, the one attached to the arm that she was currently using as a pillow, had crept its way to her ass during the course of the night.

That gives him the idea: his Rey is not only still asleep, but she also inconsiderately has him pinned down. Effectively preventing him from getting up and started on his day without her.

She's also preventing him from easing his present condition on his own.

That was… quite rude of her. And terribly misguided. Such a rare opportunity cannot go unpunished...

Kylo delicately lifts her up, bouncing his shoulder a few times until her slight weight shifts from pinning his arm to resting against his chest. This permits him a far greater range of movement to play.

Experimentally, he squeezes the globe of her ass, testing how deeply she is asleep. Of course, he could simply use their bond to find out for sure, but that would take some of the fun out of seeing how far he can press his luck.

Rey stays still and silent, resting peacefully in the safe cocoon of his arms. She truly was a fool to ever trust him to behave himself.

His hand lets go of her round rump and slides up to her hip. She's not nearly as painfully thin as she used to be, but her hip bone still sticks out slightly. He circles it, drawing lazy shapes with his fingertips and enjoying the tiny sigh of contentment that his Rey makes.

She's still asleep, but it would seem that his touch is having some sort of effect on her. It's certainly doing a lot for him as well. His cock firms, swelling from half mast to the start of a very impressive erection. It would be a shame to waste such a perfect moment like this, wouldn't it?

Kylo decides to be bold. The worst thing that can happen is she wakes up and slaps him. Leaves him to his lonesome palm just to punish him for taking advantage of her vulnerability.

He wishes he could lick his fingers first, but her position makes that impossible. Instead, he simply glides his hand over her ass again and dips it between her legs. She's laying on her stomach on top of him now, and it allows him an unorthodox but effective angle to reach her pussy.

She sighs again at the first careful skim of his index finger against her labia. Kylo lifts his head up, craning his neck to look at her face. Her brows are frowning slightly, but her eyes are closed.

Good. Perfect. This is all going so very well. No reason to stop at all.

He drops his head and shifts his shoulders against his mattress, getting comfortable and wriggling his arm further around her small body to allow him ease of movement. Then he presses his middle and index fingers together, pushing along the outside of her folds.

Her breath catches and he freezes, expecting an abrupt awakening. To his infinite delight, her legs open slightly instead. She unconsciously hikes the leg wrapped around him higher, allowing him easier access. His cock jumps at her close proximity.

The change in posture also spreads her enough that he can glide his fingers against her slit and seek out her clit. She's already wet, he notes. Dirty girl, she'd been as horny as he was and was just going to sleep through it.

He finds her little button to be swollen already. The temptation to dip into her head and find out exactly what her sleeping mind has conjured up to arouse her is strong, but again he resists. Maybe he can make her tell him later. Wake her up at a crucial moment of their foreplay and deny her her climax until she reveals her secret?

Now _that_ thought has a great deal of appeal to him. Gods know how badly she's teased him in the past, edged him on only to casually leave him to take care of it himself. Turnabout is only fair play after all.

He dips his fingers down, trailing them along the inside of her labia until he reaches her entrance. Oh. She's very wet. Could that be why she always races to the fresher every morning?

Kylo strokes her carefully, never pushing inside but gathering up her wetness on his fingertips. When she's satisfactorily slick, he glides back up. Presses his now damp fingers against her clit and rubs in her in circles.

Oh, she moans then, her hips bucking backwards. He pauses in his movements and looks at her again. Miraculously, she's still asleep. Poor thing, they'd had sex twice in a row before going to bed and once more after that in the middle of the night. She must truly be exhausted to not wake up even as he does something like _this_ to her.

His fingers go to work, motivated by her body's responses and rubbing and flicking at her hardening little nub.

She's very flushed. Both in her face and other places as well. Her dream truly must be something special. He'll have to make her tell him all about it later on.

He begins to stroke her just the way that she likes: in the wide and slow circles, always being mindful to maintain a steady pressure. Occasionally, when she needs a little more slickness to keep the movements smooth, he dips his fingers down and strokes at her entrance. Then he goes back to nudging at her clit, gently massaging it until she's aroused enough that he can pull back the hood with his thumb and very carefully flick his fingers against the exposed nub.

Rey moans. It comes out half in a sigh, and Kylo can feel her consciousness beginning to stir. Oh how wicked it would be for her to wake up like this. With her pussy swollen and his hand at play between her legs.

It would be so sinful, but Kylo can think of one thing even better.

He softly presses back against her mind, using the camouflage of their bond to hide his maneuver of her psyche. Soft as a feather he gently lulls her back to sleep. If she was truly desperate, she would have no problem breaking out of his hold on her mind. But, lucky for him, it seems that her body is more than willing to work with him and help keep her under the influence.

When he's satisfied that he's bought himself a little more time to enjoy her sleeping body, Kylo goes back to work.

This time he rubs her clit with his thumb and shifts his hand lower, skimming his fingertips against her entrance. It's a slightly awkward position that he has to keep his arm and wrist at, but the sweet sigh that his Rey gives as he slips his middle finger inside her is well worth his discomfort.

He slowly slides his finger and and out, getting her used to the feeling of having something inside of her. She's so slick that he has no trouble working a second digit in quickly. When he gives his fingers a 90 degree twist, her pussy twitches, welcoming him in a now very familiar way. His cock jerks in response, reminding him not to neglect his own needs.

Kylo grabs himself with his free hand, pumping slowly and synchronizing their movements together. He doesn't want to stimulate himself too much, though. With any luck, when she wakes up – when he _allows_ her to wake up- she'll be thoroughly worked up and want to fuck. And not be angry. Not at all.

Rey rolls over on her back, mind tugging softly at his hold on her and seeking consciousness. No. Not quite yet.

Kylo kisses her temple, letting go of himself to adjust how her body leans against him. He has a better reach and angle in this new position, so he softly nudges her legs further apart with the Force and pushes his fingers into her deeper.

Rey moans again as he immediately finds her spot. He crooks his fingers against that spongy, ridged area just within reach inside her passage. The spot immediately begins to firm and swell to the stimulus, drawing a pleased smile to his lips.

It has been far too long since he's given her a G-spot orgasm. During the last time, she had taken quite a while to reach her peak, but it had been absolutely worth it. She had crested for far longer than through just normal penetration alone, and had gushed all over his hand, drenching his fingers and ruining their sheets. And, when she'd finally come down, she'd been a panting boneless mess that had offered no objection to Kylo flipping her over and taking her on all fours.

In short, it had been probably their best lovemaking session together and absolutely the hottest thing that Kylo had ever seen.

Of course, she _had_ been conscious for that. It will be interesting to see how far Kylo can edge her body now, when she's half unaware of the filth he's getting up to without her knowledge.

He rubs that spot inside of her with enthusiasm, relishing in how he can feel it change under his touch. Her body is so warm and she arches her back, mewling softly in her sleep as he grinds his palm against her clit.

His own cock begins to throb, and a random notion of holding her in his arms as he jerks himself to completion flutters around in his mind before he pushes it away. That would leave a mess. And, if the tables were turned, he would feel quite cheated if he woke up to ruined sheets with no memory of how they got that way.

After a moment of contemplation, Kylo presses a third finger inside of her. Rey's sleeping brow frowns somewhat, because her body had already started to tighten up again after last night's sessions. He knows that phenomenon all too well. The fascinating way she can feel like a virgin around him again when they've been apart for just a week.

He grinds the three fingers inside her, rubbing and pressing against her G-spot. She subconsciously grinds against him, and a fresh wave of slickness leaks out of her and coats his hand.

Okay, that's enough. Kylo absolutely can't stand it anymore.

He pulls his fingers out of her slowly, fully expecting at any moment for her eyes to flutter open and her hand to strike his face. Or, if he's lucky, for her to pin him down and impale herself on him. Either one seems about equally likely, if their past sexual encounters are anything to go by.

When she doesn't wake up, Kylo carefully lifts her body with the Force. He slides himself out from underneath her and has them change positions, laying her back against the sheets.

He kneels over her sleeping form, spreading his legs wide apart to give his erection some much-needed breathing room. Then he pumps himself, using her own slickness on his fingers to ease the motion.

The though of taking her then and now is not without a great deal of appeal, but that would most certainly cross the line. Instead, he has a better thought in mind. Perhaps he can tease her body to the point that, when she inevitably wakes up, she'll be too far gone down the spirals of pleasure to be angry at him for taking such liberties with her unconscious form?

…

Well… Probably not. But it's worth a try anyhow.

Kylo's erection bobs dejectedly when he lets go of it. He shoots it an apologetic look, silently promising that, if all else fails, it and his palm will always have each other.

Then he wriggles his way down her body until his face is aligned with the juncture of his legs, and he licks his lips.

He's always wanted try it: to rouse her from sleep with his tongue instead of his words. She's done that herself to him twice already, despite the short nature of their relationship. And it had been _glorious._ To wake up to the sight of her perfect head bobbing up and down as she took his morning hardness into her mouth. And then he'd called out her name with nothing but pure adoration in his voice and she'd given him a cheeky little smile and sucked in her cheeks.

He hadn't lasted long under such special treatment. Will she react similarly, now that the tables are turned? Only one way to find out…

Her mind is restless, but she's not fighting his hold on her. Even in her sleep, she must know that he only wants to make her feel good. So he choses to interpret that as permission to hoist her legs up, bending them at the knee, and bury his face in her cunt.

She's sopping wet and tastes sweeter than honey. That's his Rey. His perfect, flawless jewel.

Kylo laps at her in earnest, first concentrating on cleaning up the mess his earlier teasing had made on her thighs. He summons a pillow to within reach with the Force, and tucks it under her hips to prop her at a convenient angle and free up his hands.

Rey trembles and gasps, and Kylo would give up a great deal at this moment to know what her dream is about.

He works her clit in rapid circles, pulling back just enough to see how her body twitches as a result of his ministrations. And he knows _exactly_ what that feels like on the inside. When they're making love and he sheaths himself into her completely and her body flexes to fit him perfectly. Or how she tenses and shakes as he or she or they both stroke at her little button while they play. It makes her pussy flutter, coaxing him to go as deep inside as he possibly can.

The thought of it draws a deep groan from Kylo and he switches his hand for his tongue. He flicks the tip of it against her nub, paying attention to the hood and tracing all along her outer lips. His fingers go back to her entrance, and he hesitates a moment before sliding two inside. Her slickness and her inner heat are unbelievable, her body welcoming him with those perfect tremors.

This woman is a goddess, his Rey. _His_. She is perfect in every possible way. He is simply worshiping her in the manner that she deserves.

So he presses his fingers deeper, finding her G-spot and stroking it with abandon. All the while his tongue works its rounds on her clit, pleasuring her from two of her most sensitive places.

Rey moans loudly, a sharper and more needy cry than her previous heady noises. The sound goes straight to his cock. He's never literally cummed while eating her out, but he's been close. Perhaps today is the-

" _Kylo!_ "

She wakes up with a gasp. Her hips surge forward, and he has to slide his hand out of her to hold her down.

"Rey."

Technically, he doesn't actually say anything. Instead, he hums her name against her delicate skin, savoring how she trembles under the sensation.

Rey is starting at him with wide, unfocused eyes and she blinks rapidly, no doubt trying to clear her mind and get caught up to the speed of things.

"What are you- OH!"

Well, it should seem pretty obvious _what_ Kylo was doing to her, so he decides to save his goddess the effort of asking by slipping his fingers back inside her and crooking them against her spot. Would he if he could make her climax right here and in this most perfect of moments. Tease her into gushing against his face and proving his talents have been well learned. Instead, Rey seems to be fighting him. Holding herself back irately, despite it being against her obvious best interests.

So he renews his efforts all the harder, more determined then ever to show her how much he utterly adores every single inch of her.

Her hips buck again, and he controls them with his free hand. With his other, he presses relentlessly at her, curling them along her walls with demanding insistence.

Rey cries out his name again in a short choke, and Kylo knows she can't be very far from giving in. His own cock is leaking heavily, fueled by a blend of the sweet taste of her and the need in her voice.

He ruts his hips against her thighs, desperately hoping against hope that she'll be generous and think about _his_ own needs after her climax.

And then her fingers tangle in his hair, sinking deeply and yanking the strands. Kylo winces and looks up at her, worried that perhaps his 'top 'o the morning to ya' cunnilingus idea might not have been as welcome a gesture as he'd hoped.

Rey looks pissed at him. It's an expression he knows very well by this point in their relationship. But the second he tries to pull himself away and start apologizing, she shoves his head back down between her legs.

"Make me cum," she demands, "hurry up. Do it _right now_."

She bucks her hips forward, the bones of her pelvis pressing uncomfortably against Kylo's nose. But his goddess just gave him an order, so who is he not to immediately obey?

He sucks her clit into his mouth, lapping at it and grinning despite the painful tugging on his scalp. Her bud is hard and swollen, pulsing against his tongue with each beat of her heart.

His fingers slide back inside of her, wasting no time to return to stimulating her G-spot. A fresh wave of moisture leaks out of her and she shudders, thrashing her head from side to side.

"More!" she cries out in a gasp, yanking on Kylo's scalp to make him pay attention. "It's not enough! I need- oh fuck!"

He pushes a third finger in and her cunt ripples in appreciation. She's so slick and close now that his fingers squelch obscenely. Not that he can really hear it over the constant gasps and profanity that his movements are coaxing out of her.

Rey cums with a wordless cry, her whole body locking up and her back arching off the mattress. She squeezes him tight with her thighs, and Kylo's quite certain that she's just ripped out a decent chunk of his hair.

But he works her through her orgasm regardless, never letting up on either her clit or that spot within her. He bares down on it with his fingers, feeling it throb in tandem with the contractions of her pussy.

Kylo is a little disappointed she doesn't squirt all over his face, but if she allows him to take her after this he has a second chance to make up for this with his cock.

She collapses messily against the mattress, face flushed and the periphery of her mind void of anything but astonished pleasure. Pleasure that _he_ just gave her.

Kylo pushes himself up to sitting on his heels. He watches her chest rise and fall rapidly and her eyes narrow into slits as he takes himself in hand and begins to pump. He's been achingly hard for their entire session, and it's not fair that Rey is the only one who gets to cum. Goddess or not, she should be generous to her adoring worshiper.

"Gods Kylo," her voice is a scratchy gasp that makes his cock leak. "What in all the hells is wrong with you?"

He grins wide and feral, making a show of contemplating her lax and spread form.

"What can I say, darling? I woke up first and you looked good enough to eat."

He prowls toward her, savoring her very prim and proper look of disapproval. She even throws a pillow at him, which he catches and places under his elbow as he leans down astride her.

"Pervert," she retorts, flipping over away from him and glaring at the wall.

She's pretending to be annoyed, but there's no bite to her words. Of course there's not. His face is still glistening with her release and her skin is flushed in the most delightful pink from head to toe.

Rather than answering, he lays down fully alongside her, stretching himself out and feeling quite amused at her petulant reaction to waking up to his tongue between her legs. She sniffs and dodges his head as he leans over and tries to kiss her cheek.

"You could have _asked_ first, Kylo. That would have been the thing to do."

He nuzzles the back of her head instead, catching her shoulder in his palm and stroking up and down her arm.

"But that would have ruined the surprise. You liked the surprise, didn't you?"

"You know I hate surprises," she grunts. He doesn't have to look at her to know that she's rolling her eyes.

But then his hand finds her breast and begins to play with the hardened nipple and he can hear her breath hitch. He presses his very hard and very hopeful cock against the swell of her ass.

"Gods Kylo..." she mumbles again.

Her voice sounds disapproving, but there's no continuation to her rebuttal. This is going perfectly, isn't it? Morning sex the way it should be every day from now on.

"Don't leave me with just my hand again, Rey." He pinches her nipple and a shudder rolls down her spine, vibrating against his chest. "You do that every time we wake up. Dart off to the fresher and leave me here with just my thoughts of you. It's cruel to tease a man so much."

He drops his hand lower and slides it down her sternum, tickling her stomach lightly as it heads to the juncture between her legs.

"Is that what you do in the morning?" she moans when he lightly presses between her closed thighs, seeking out her slit.

" _Every_ morning, darling. So please," he finds her nub and presses on it, drawing out a surprised cry, "please be generous. Just for today."

It's a lie and they both know it. If she gives into his plea for morning sex, he'll want it all the time, every time. Want to get them both off… on the right foot every morning.

Rey laughs softly, catching the edges of his inner monologue.

"Well, since you put it _that_ nicely..." she murmurs.

She rolls away from him slightly, half laying on her side and now half laying on her stomach. His fingers eagerly withdraw from her and his cock twitches against the crack of her ass, pleased beyond itself by the promise of what's to come.

Then she bends her top leg, allowing him easier access. He grabs her buttock and gently pulls, opening her as he guides himself into position. She's so wet from her recent climax that he doesn't have to work into her little by little like he usually does. Her pussy receives him beautifully, gripping him and tightening pleasurably as they both gasp when he sheathes himself deep.

This position doesn't allow for the deepest or most vigorous of penetration, but when she cranes her face back so he can meet her lips with his own he couldn't care. It's unbelievably intimate, and like this the whole front of her body is available to his roaming hands.

Kylo teases her clit with soft tugs and flicks, and she spreads her legs as wide as possible while grinding back against his slow, lazy thrusts.

" _Oh fuck, Kylo,_ " she pants, closing her eyes.

He leans up a little to take in the sight of her. How her body is open and welcoming for him and her expression is one of utter pleasure. A look like that does so much for a man's ego. He's been ready to cum for nearly half an hour now, but the look of pure ecstasy on her face as he strokes her insides is enough to make him want to hold back and keep her here on the edge forever.

"Fuck, I can't-"

Whatever Rey _can't_ remains a mystery, because, all of a sudden, she rolls away from him. Pulls herself off of his twitching length and rolls up onto her hands and knees.

"Rey?" he asks, reaching out to bring her body back to his where it belongs.

"Damnit Kylo, you fucking think you can wake me up with your tongue in my snatch without asking? _I_ am the only one who gets to initiate this, not you."

She shoves at him with her small hands, pushing him onto his back. Kylo blinks up at her, baffled by her change in demeanor but intrigued to see where she is going with this.

Without another word, his Rey straddles him. She grips his proudly rigid length in one hand and sits down, burying herself to the hilt against him.

They both moan in unison, bodies relishing the shared sensation of filling and being filled.

He reaches out to play and coddle her breasts and she slaps his hands away.

"No," is all she says, and he nods.

She allows him to rest his hands on her hips as she starts to bounce, but she grabs his wrists and digs her nails in every time he tries to control their rhythm.

"I'm going to cum soon, Kylo," she breathes, glaring down at him with as she rocks her hips in a figure eight. "I'm going to cum soon, and you can't come with me. If you disobey and finish inside me, you're going to be sleeping on the couch for a week. And I'm locking the bedroom door."

The movement of her hips increases, taking him deeper and deeper.

"But you, you-" his breath comes out shakily and she resumes her bounce, making it highly difficult for him to speak clearly. "You enjoyed it. I used my tongue on you..."

She pouts at him, simpering vainly. One of her hands lets go of his wrist and moves between her legs, pleasuring her own clit and making her passage tighten along each upstroke of her rocking hips.

"Yes, you did," she admits. "Thank you for that. It was a lovely _surprise._ But now you still know what's going to happen if you disobey."

But that's _so unfair_. All Kylo wanted to do was make her feel good! And she _knows_ how synchronizing their orgasms is his favorite part. Sharing the exact moment that their shared pleasure boils over is truly the greatest highlight of their Force bond.

"Oh fuck!" Rey pants again, fingering herself and riding him harder.

She allows his free hand to help guide her up and then slam her back down, bringing his cock to the deepest parts of her passage. His hips begins to buck against her, determined to give her an unforgettable second climax.

If she's going to be all petty and punish him like this, in the very least he can show her what she's missing out on. He shoves memory after memory into her mind. Images of their countless times together and how godsdamn _good_ she felt as they both climaxed as one.

Rey begins to whine then, overwhelmed by flood of sensation. Her hips lose their rhythm but Kylo takes over, never letting their movements miss a beat. He reminds her of when he last fucked her doggy style. How she had literally screamed herself hoarse as she bucked and thrashed against him. Or the time he went down on her again and again until the sheets were soaked with her sweat and cum and she literally saw stars. Or, or his favorite, when he brought her with just his cock to a climax so powerful she lost control of herself and cracked the walls with her Force abilities. She damn near killed them both by collapsing the building on top of them.

" _ **Kylo!**_ " real-life Rey screams as her second orgasm suddenly overcomes her.

She grips him in waves, her body naturally trying to milk him. Oh no, she's not getting her way. She doesn't get to be in the wrong and then punish him regardless

It takes every bit of his self control but he manages to hold himself back. His cock swells almost to the point of pain and his balls ache, pulling up tight against his body, but he doesn't cum. If he had, it would have been an admittance. An acknowledgement that he had been naughty and she truly had the upper hand in their relationship.

"We're equals, Rey," he sighs weakly, letting her spent and sweaty form collapse against him as her pleasure begins to subside. "We're equals and I love you with every part of my soul."

He means it. Of course he does. But… he also kind of said it in the hopes that she'd give him at least a pity tuggy or lollipop treatment after putting him through all of this. Is that really so wrong?

Rey rolls over and off of him, removing himself from his agonized cock without so much as an apology or a 'get ready'. She stares up at the ceiling with a dreamy smile for a few moments, and Kylo watches as her eyes trace the fracture lines in the tiles there. She looks so damned pleased with herself right now that he can hardly stand it.

Then she yawns, cracks her neck, and hops out of their sex-messed bed without another word.

"Wait!" he calls out, reaching toward her and catching her wrist as she heads to the fresher. "You can't just… I mean… _Y'know..._ "

He gestures at his swollen and red cock. He's been hard for too long. It's probably not healthy. He's feeling a little concerned about his fluid levels. He needs to release all of this built up pressure before something critical happens to his junk.

"Oh don't be such a baby," Rey catches his thoughts and pulls her hands free. "That precious cock of yours will be just fine. And I told you that you shouldn't have woken me up like that without my permission."

Is it possible to be both irate and irrationally turned on? Because Kylo is pretty sure that he's both right now. Still, he has to mount a protest because this sort of hypocrisy is just unfair.

"You said that I… that if I-"

"Kylo, I told you what would happen if you came inside me. I _didn't_ tell you what would happen if you held back and didn't. Which, as it turns out, is exactly the same thing. Oops."

Rey saunters away to the Fresher, giving him a delightful view of her heart shaped buttocks as she sways.

Kylo growls and crawls up onto his knees. It's not easy to mount a successful retort when he's this hard and throbbing so much that even the slightest pressure could set him off.

"Rey, _that's not_ -"

"Oh shush. You still have, well, one of these," she holds up one of her hands, wriggling her fingers. Then she kisses her palm and blows it across the air to him before spinning on her heel and closing the door shut behind her.

Kylo stares in shocked disbelief, willing his erection to subside enough for him to shakily slide off the bed and stand up.

His goddess is a vengeful one. She must learn not to take her subjects for granted. There is a price to be paid for not showing them mercy when they need her the most.

What that translates to is Kylo awkwardly crab walking over to the fresher, cradling himself in one hand and locking the other in a tight fist and biting his lower lip. His blood is practically boiling and he thinks for all of one second about knocking to be let in before disregarding the notion. She would just be so cruel and deny him again, wouldn't she?

He reaches for the doorknob, intent on battering it open with the Force if need be.

Except it twists readily in his hand. Rey didn't lock the door like she normally does. She _wanted_ him to come in there and ravish her once more. That little tease, so insatiable…

Kylo throws open the door and stomps inside. Steam rises up around his goddess's form as she bathes, and it hides her perfectly succulent body under a veil of wisps.

"Finished with yourself already, sweetie?" she taunts, smirking at him knowingly over her shoulder. "That sure didn't take long. Good thing I didn't hold out for round three or I'd have just been left disappointed, wouldn't I?"

What a… what a _brat_. And it's a third time's the charmer that she wants? That's fine by him, except this time he's done being so generous. This time, Kylo is going to cum wherever the hell he wants to.

And he's not going to be sleeping on the kriffing couch tonight. Absolutely not. With the way this morning's shaping up, Kylo's going to see to it that neither of them leave their bedroom today at all...


End file.
